The treatment of dermatological problems related to hair loss has been a topic of considerable study. The most widely used treatment at the present time is topical application of minoxidil (Rograine.TM.) for restoration of hair loss on the crown of the head of individuals with male pattern androgenic baldness of hereditary origin. The method has several disadvantages. The hair produced is usually short, thin, and often discolored. The hair loss resumes as soon as the treatment is discontinued. The treatment does not alleviate unattractive appearance of hair that arises from abnormally dry or oily scalp. Moreover, the use of minoxidil is effective in only 10% to 20% of the patients suffering from hair loss.
There have been reports of treatment of premenstrual syndrome using minidoses of progesterone as desensitizing allergens. No previous disclosure of use of minidoses of androgens to relieve dermatological problems of dryness, abnormal oil production and distribution, or hair loss has been reported.